


heart stops beating

by skiba_grant



Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiba_grant/pseuds/skiba_grant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which michael's angry and gavin forgets to hit record.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heart stops beating

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on LJ and tumblr. title nabbed from +44

“Wanna tell me why you have to be on my shoulders for this?”

Gavin looked down and shrugged. “I dunno, seemed like a good idea at the time.” He placed a hand in Michael’s hair. “You like it!”

“Jesus Christ, Gavin!” Michael screamed, “Stop fucking moving, you’re gonna break my goddamn back.”

“Aw, I wouldn’t want that.”

“Sure as shit doesn’t seem like it,” he grunted after Gavin started moving more. “Jesus fuck!”

“Is it recording, yet?”

“Well, I don’t know Gavin, did you press the fucking button that said record?!”

“Uhm.”

“Fucking Christ!

“I’m sorry, Michael!”

He started grumbling something in anger that Gavin had to strain to hear. “If you’re talking about me when I’m on your shoulders, I would appreciate if you told me.” He leaned down, his head next to Michael’s ears.

“You’re lucky I fucking love you, Gavino.”

“I knew it!” He said as he kissed Michael’s cheek.

“Ahh, get the fuck off me and press the goddamn record button!”

He got down from his perch before running to the camera. With a smile on his face, Gavin yelled “I love you too, Micheal!”

“Just press the fucking button!”


End file.
